Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by KarenSturridge
Summary: "Meu primeiro dia dos namorados. De verdade! E com o menino dos meus sonhos". O que acontece no primeiro dia dos namorados de um casal que ainda está se descobrindo? Aos poucos e junto de uma pessoa especial, esses adolescentes estão aprendendo o que é essa coisinha doida chamada amor.


**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Sinopse: "Meu primeiro dia dos namorados. De verdade! E com o menino dos meus sonhos".**

**O que acontece no primeiro dia dos namorados de um casal que ainda está se descobrindo? Aos poucos e junto de uma pessoa especial, esses adolescentes estão aprendendo o que é essa coisinha doida chamada amor.**

**O/s bem bobinha inspirada na música do Maroon 5. Happy Valentine's day everyone (:**

**Sweetie Valentine's Day**

**PDV Narrador**

O despertador do celular apitou pela terceira vez e enfim Isabella abriu os olhos. Olhando tranquilamente pela claridade cinzenta que se via pela janela, ela suspirou.

14 de fevereiro chegara. E com ele toda a expectativa do primeiro dia dos namorados.

Bella olhou para seu iPhone, desativando o modo "sleepy" e desativando o despertador. Suspirou mais uma vez ao ver o wallpaper; ela e Edward haviam tirado aquela foto uma semana depois que começaram a namorar, em setembro.

Ela ainda se pegava sonhando com o pedido de namoro que Edward fizera no dia de seu aniversário de 16 anos, foi o melhor presente que poderia ter imaginado. O garoto pela qual foi apaixonada toda sua vida, felizmente, também sentia o mesmo por ela.

Não foi novidade para ninguém em Forks que Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan começarem a namorar, afinal, desde o momento em que os dois se viram no jardim de infância, até suas mães sabiam que eles tinham uma conexão especial.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, Bella pulou da cama espantando toda preguiça. Ainda eram 8 da manhã de um sábado gelado, a morena não estava acostumar a essa hora no fim de semana, mas hoje era um sábado especial. Ela passara os dez primeiros dias de fevereiro pensando no que fazer hoje, mas acabou desistindo de tudo quando Edward anunciou que tinha uma surpresa para ela no Dia de São Valentim*. Agora ela não sabia o que fazer e nem o que esperar, mas não tinha importância, ela confiava mais que tudo naquele garoto de cabelos meio ruivos, meio loiros que a fazia sentir tão calma e tão ansiosa ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda de pijama, Bella decidiu que não tinha muito que fazer, uma vez que estava cedo demais. Checou o presente de Edward mais uma vez dentro de seu guarda roupa, calçou as pantufas e rumou escada abaixo.

A casa estava quentinha e aconchegante como sempre; A viatura não estava mais na calçada. Charlie havia ido para o trabalho. Chefe Swan, Charlie ou simplesmente papai – como Bella o chamava – era o xerife da pacata cidade de Forks, na península Olympic do estado de Washington. Era um trabalho simples, já que não acontecia muita ação numa cidade com apenas 3.200 habitantes.

Renné ainda devia estar dormindo, o que era ótimo; ela costumava bombardear Bella com mil perguntas, geralmente constrangedoras, sobre seu namoro quando as duas estavam a sós. Não é que Charlie não aprovasse, mas para ele ainda era difícil ver sua garotinha com um rapaz.

Bella preparou seu café da manhã e afundou no sofá, zapeando pelos canais, até encontrar Bob Esponja. Estava entretida em seu cereal colorido e no desenho bobo quando seu celular vibrou.

Era Alice.

_**De: Alice Duende_

"_Bom dia, sweetie! Animada para seu primeiro dia dos namorados? Eu mal posso esperar para ver o que Jazz comprou para mim! Oh, imagino que deva estar ansiosa. Keep calm ok? Edward é um namorado verdadeiramente encantador. Até mais - xx"._

Ela riu com isso. Alice era uma máquina de destruição em tamanho reduzido. Um verdadeiro furacão com glitter. A sua melhor amiga.

Primeira melhor amiga. A segunda estava mandando sms nesse momento.

_**De: Rose_

"_Bom dia, florzinha! Feliz dia de São Valentim! Espero que seu dia com Edward seja perfeito. Emmett me trouxe café na cama, isso não é adorável? Beijos e até depois."_

Rosalie era a mais velha das amigas. Tinha 18 anos e já era casada com Emmett, melhor amigo de Edward. Eles não viram outra opção além de casar quando Rosalie engravidou e os pais a colocaram para fora de casa. Os Hale eram a família mais tradicional de Forks e não admitiram quando a filha mais velha engravidou tão nova. Os pais e o irmão pequeno de Rosalie foram embora da cidade pouco antes dela dar a luz ao pequeno Mauricio, uma cópia de seu pai, com suas covinhas e seu cabelinho encaracolado. Os MCarty a acolheram como se fosse da família e agora eles viviam numa das maiores casas próximas ao centro de Forks.

Bella respondeu as sms's e terminou seu café da manhã. Quando voltava da cozinha, encontrou sua mãe descendo as escadas.

- Oh, bom dia, querida. Acordada antes das dez num sábado?

- Bom dia, mamãe. É, perdi o sono hoje – ela não precisava deixar Renné saber sobre os planos para o dia dos namorados, ou perderia metade do dia matando a curiosidade da mãe.

- E então, o que você e Edward farão hoje?

- Mamãe, por favor.

- O que foi? Só perguntei por perguntar! Eu e seu pai iremos jantar em Seattle hoje com Carlisle e Esme, suponho que você e Edward também tenham planos. – ela pegou as mãos da filha entre as dela – Bella, querida, é seu primeiro dia dos namorados, tenha juízo, sim? Eu sei que você e Edward são comportados, mas só pra reforçar, se cuidem. Não façam nenhuma besteira, por favor...

- Mãe! – Bella cortou, já corando com o discurso da mãe paranoica – não vai acontecer nada demais. No máximo iremos ao cinema de Port Angeles e depois quem sabe comer uma pizza. Só isso. Não precisa se preocupar, está bem?

Antes que Renné pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o celular de Bella tocou. Era aquele toque especial. O toque dele.

"_This thing called love I just can't handle it__, __this thing called love I must get round to it.__  
__I ain't ready, crazy little thing called love…"_

- Alô? – ela atendeu com aquela familiar sensação de borboletas agitando as asas nas paredes de seu estômago.

_- Bom dia, Branquela. – seu apelido foi proferido seguido de uma risada melodiosa, o melhor som do mundo_.

- Bom dia, Hamtaro. – e ela também riu com os apelidos bobos da infância. Bella decidiu subir para falar em seu quarto, já que Renné fingia estar atenta a TV, mas na verdade queria sondar a conversa da filha.

_- Então, espero que já tenha comprado meu presente_ – o garoto riu do outro lado da linha.

- Você é muito pretensioso, Ham-Ham. Mas tarde saberá.

_- Ah, Bella, não seja tão má._ – ele insistiu, como fazia quando era criança na véspera do Natal, implorando a Carlisle para saber o que iria ganhar na manhã seguinte.

- Não estou sendo má. A propósito, alguém disse que teria uma surpresa para mim hoje. – rebateu a morena, escondendo a ansiedade.

_- Você percebeu o que disse? É uma surpresa, Branquela. Esteja pronta ás duas, ok? _– algum barulho o distraiu por um momento. – _Oh, o Emm está aqui. Eu vou ver o que ele quer, sim? Ás duas estarei aí. Até mais tarde, Branquela._

- Estarei te esperando. Até mais tarde, Hamtaro. – ela suspirou e desligou.

Já passava das dez da manhã. Quando o tempo começou a correr? Bella sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta; o que iria vestir? O que iria fazer no cabelo?

Resmungando, resolveu ligar para a única pessoa que poderia te ajudar.

_- Espero que seja uma emergência. _– a vozinha de sino repicou do outro lado da linha.

- Alice, desculpe interromper seus planos para hoje, mas será que você poderia me ajudar? Vai ser rápido, eu prometo. – Bella usou sua voz mais implorativa.

_- O que aconteceu?_ – a voz de Alice já beirava o pânico.

- Emergência de moda – ela gemeu.

_- Oh, deus. Eu já estou indo para aí, me dê 5 minutos. Se depender de mim, você será a namorada mais linda desse dia dos namorados._

- Obrigada, Alie.

_- Não me agradeça, sou sua amiga. Já chego aí, beijos._

E a baixinha desligou sem a menor cerimônia.

Duas horas depois, as unhas de Bella estavam decoradas com adesivos minúsculos de coraçõezinhos, seu cabelo tinha leves cachos nas pontas e as duas garotas espalhavam algumas roupas pela cama.

Estava frio demais para vestidinhos, então Alice decidiu que a amiga usaria uma trench coat azul bebê, com meias três quartos pesada branca e uma ankle boot creme. O look mais romântico que a duende conseguiu planejar com tão pouco tempo. Correndo contra o tempo, Alice ainda conseguiu fazer uma maquiagem leve e colocar alguns acessórios que completaram o visual romântico da amiga.

- Mais uma criação divina de Alice Brandon. Eu vou mesmo cursar Moda! – ela abraçou Bella – agora preciso ir, Jazz deve passar lá em casa a qualquer momento. Feliz dia de São Valentim, Bells. Aproveite mundo e mande um oi ao Edward.

- Eu mandarei, Alice. E mais uma vez, muito obrigada por me salvar.

- Pare de me agradecer, Bella! Você sabe como eu amo te vestir e te deixar mais linda do que já é!

- Você gosta de me fazer de Barbie, isso sim. – elas riram e Alice se despediu.

Quando Alice saiu, a morena passou ainda alguns minutos se admirando no espelho, pensando se Edward iria gostar de sua roupa, ou de seu cabelo. Era muita insegurança para uma pessoa só, ela precisava ficar se acalmar.

Uma batida na porta a tirou dos devaneios.

- Bella, ele chegou. – a mãe dela entrou no quarto. – Oh, Bella! Como você está linda! Alice é mesmo uma fada. – Renné era a rainha do exagero, mas dessa vez ela estava sendo realista; Isabella estava incrível.

Bella ruborizou e terminou de ajeitar as coisas para sair. Pegou o presente de Edward e seu celular, respirando fundo e lentamente para acalmar seu coração e estômago inquietos.

Sua respiração se esvaiu no momento em que ela o avistou no pé da escada.

Ele era a coisa mais bonita que seus olhos já tinham visto. Ou talvez fosse sua mente apaixonada... Mas não. Ele era o garoto mais bonito do mundo para ela.

Edward trajava uma calça jeans escura, camisa preta simples e sua inseparável jaqueta de couro. Bella suspirou quando seus olhos se encontraram aos dele. Sua vontade era descer aqueles degraus de dois em dois e chegar o mais rápido possível aos braços dele.

Mas a ansiedade a travou. Tudo que ela conseguiu foi esboçar um sorriso nervoso e descer devagar para não rolar escada abaixo. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Em quatro meses de namoro, ela nunca havia se sentido daquela forma.

_É a magia do dia dos namorados_, Alice dissera mais cedo. O que quer que fosse deixava Bella inquieta e ansiosa, ao mesmo tempo feliz e com vontade de chorar.

- Oi, Branquela. – ele lhe deu seu sorriso torto mais encantador e segurou sua mão. – você está tão linda.

É claro que ela ruborizou e abaixou a cabeça. Elogios a deixavam sem jeito desde que ela se lembrava.

- O-obrigada. – ótima hora para gaguejar, ela resmungou mentalmente – você também está muito bonito – ela retribuiu o elogio numa voz fraquinha.

Renné admirava a cena do alto da escada, suspirando. A magia do momento foi interrompida quando Charlie entrou, sem perceber o que se passava.

- Ah, olá, crianças. – ele sorriu o mais simpático que conseguiu e foi abraçar Bella.

- Não! – Renné gritou, descendo as escadas. – Charlie Swan, você chegou suado do trabalho! Não vai abraçar a menina desse jeito.

Isabella revirou os olhos e o ruivo riu.

- Vamos, Edward – ela instou. – mãe, pai, juízo nessas cabecinhas avoadas. Eu amo vocês. – ela deu um beijo no rosto de cada um dos pais e pegou na mão de Edward.

- Tenham cuidado – alertou Charlie – e não cheguem muito tarde.

Eles assentiram, e se dirigiram a porta.

- Bella! – gritou a mãe antes que ela saísse.

- Sim?

- Hoje não é um dia de pensar com a cabeça, e sim de ouvir o coração. Feliz dia de São Valentim, filha.

A morena sorriu e acenou para mãe, pensando no que ela quis dizer com aquelas palavras. Renné e seu sexto-sentido.

**(PDV Bella)**

- Será que eu já posso ver o que é meu presente? – Edward me perguntou pela milésima vez, fazendo aquela carinha de pidão.

- Tenha dó, Hamtaro! Falta pouco para chegarmos... Não é? – eu odiava não saber onde Edward estava me levando. Isso só serviu para piorar a minha já acentuada ansiedade.

Estávamos em seu Volvo, seguindo para dentro da floresta – o que eu achei estranho, mas não perguntei; fazia parte da surpresa.

- Sim, falta pouco. Me dê um voto de confiança, Branquela.

Agora Edward parecia ansioso. Bom, ele sempre esteve ansioso, mas ele sabia lidar com isso bem melhor que eu. Nenhum de nós dois sabíamos como agir nessas situações, era tudo tão novo e me agradava que fosse Edward descobrindo esses sentimentos e sensações comigo.

Enfim paramos. No lugar mais encantador do mundo, eu supus.

Era uma clareira no meio da floresta. Eu conhecia esse lugar, costumávamos vir aqui quando tínhamos oito ou nove anos. A cabana de madeira que ficava no canto era nosso clubinho, tinha dois vãos: o clubinho das meninas e o dos meninos. Eu sorri ao lembrar as inúmeras vezes que ficamos esperando a chuva passar e brincando de banco imobiliário ali.

E foi aqui que Edward e eu nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Numa brincadeira há alguns anos atrás.

Acho que não haveria melhor lugar no mundo para passarmos nosso primeiro dia dos namorados.

- Por que essa cara de boba, Branquela? – ele me abraçou por trás quando saímos do Volvo.

- Só estava lembrando... – sorri com ele – tenho tantas lembranças boas desse lugar.

- Eu também. E em todas elas você está presente.

Tivemos que correr para dentro da cabana já que a chuva gelada que caía mesmo em fevereiro estragou nosso momento mágico.

Pelo visto a surpresa de Edward seria a coisa mais encantadora que eu poderia querer. Um grande colchão de ar e muitas almofadas espalhadas pela pequena área, uma caixa com alguma coisa que parecia gelada e uma caixa de presente em cima do colchão.

- Então? – Edward surgiu atrás de mim com algumas sacolas em mão e os cabelos pingando.

- Eu adorei! De verdade. – corri para pegar meu presente – O que o mocinho aprontou?

- Isabella, mais curiosa que um ratinho... – ele tomou a caixa das minhas mãos. – agora não, espere mais um pouquinho, por favor.

Fiz cara feia pra ele, mas antes que eu reclamasse Edward encostou seus lábios nos meus num beijo insuportavelmente doce. Eu juro que pude ouvir sininhos tilintando ao fundo e aquilo... Eram brilhinhos?

Acho que estou enlouquecendo de vez. Ou talvez esteja doente. Sim, porque só alguma patologia pode explicar meus batimentos tão rápidos e tão lentos ao mesmo tempo, minhas mãos suando, estômago inquieto e todas as sensações boas e estranhas que me perpassavam agora. Por que esse beijo parecia tão diferente de todos os outros?

Edward se afastou cedo demais, e imediatamente senti falta de sua boca.

- Agora posso ver meu presente? – fiz biquinho.

- Tá bom, sua branquela curiosa. Pode olhar.

Desamarrei a fitinha da caixa vermelha e senti algumas lágrimas virem aos meus olhos quando vi o conteúdo: uma correntinha com uma medalhinha de coração, um ursinho branco e rosa e um cartãozinho. Eu podia sentir o perfume de Edward em tudo ali.

Peguei a medalhinha de coração entre os dedos e percebi um fecho; um suspiro extremamente audível escapou de mim quando vi a foto ali dentro. Era a mesma que ocupava a tela inicial do meu celular. As lágrimas me escaparam dessa vez e tudo que eu consegui foi abraçar Edward muito apertado, como se dependesse daquilo pra viver.

E estava começando a acreditar que dependia.

- Obrigado. Foi o presente mais lindo que eu já ganhei. – funguei, o rosto escondido no pescoço dele sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso de menta e outro cheiro que só ele tinha.

- Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado... Eu não sou muito bom com presentes. – Ele ficava tão lindo sem jeito, o rosto ficando vermelho, se atrapalhando com as palavras. O abracei mais forte.

- Agora posso ver o meu? – Edward e sua obsessão com presentes, desde pequeno sempre fora assim.

- Claro, claro... – entregue a sacolinha a ele. – eu também não sou muito boa com presentes, nunca fui na verdade, você sabe.

- Quieta, branquela. – ele riu e afagou minha bochecha – deixe-me ver o que minha namorada aprontou.

Vi o rosto de Edward se iluminar quando pegou o cd de dentro da sacolinha e um sorriso bobo tomou conta de seus lábios olhando o porta-retratos com uma montagem de fotos nossas, desde pequenos até uma foto tirada na semana passada.

- Muito obrigada, Bella! Isso é incrível, é perfeito, eu adorei! – ele me abraçou e encheu meu rosto de beijos estalados me fazendo rir.

Edward colocou nossos presentes no colchão e pegou duas caixinhas da sacola.

- Não sou um bom mestre cuca, então, eis nosso almoço! – ele riu – aqui tem sanduíche, chocolate e... – ele foi até a caixa que estava no canto e abriu – aqui tem suco, refrigerante, água... Enfim. Nosso banquete.

E foi uma bagunça de chocolate, queijo quente e Coca-Cola. Eu não conseguia parar de rir e tirar aquele sorriso bobo do rosto cada vez que Edward me roubava um beijo.

Agora só estávamos deitados em meio às almofadas; Edward fazia carinho em meus cabelos e eu cochilava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, escutando as batidas de seu coração.

- Bella... – ele se levantou depois de algum momento – eu queria ter uma conversa com você.

Gelei na hora.

- Po-pode falar – minhas mãos suavam de novo e eu acho que estava hiperventilando.

Edward me olhou preocupado.

- Você está bem? Bella, o que foi? – ele pegou minhas mãos – suas mãos estão geladas.

- Não foi nada, eu estou bem – um sorriso sem graça e eu tentei disfarçar o nervosismo. – Mas me diga, você queria conversar.

Edward tomou fôlego e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Parecia mais nervoso do que eu.

- Er... Eu não sei por onde começar. – ele segurou meu queixo. – Acho que não tem um jeito simples de dizer isso, então vou falar de uma vez. A verdade é que eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você, Bella. Você é a coisa mais importante do meu mundo e eu te amo bom, na verdade eu sempre te amei, mas não do jeito que eu te amo agora. Quer dizer, eu não sei, eu acho que eu te amo da mesma maneira de antes só que agora... – ele se atrapalhou com as palavras e começou a gaguejar. – Ai que droga, eu só te amo, é isso. Me desculpe por ter demorado quase 5 meses pra admitir, ou uma vida inteira melhor dizendo, mas é que eu nunca soube como dizer isso sem parecer bobo, e eu me sinto bobo agora...

Eu comecei a rir. Descontroladamente eu ria, e Edward me olhava sem entender nada.

- Bella?

- Essa foi a declaração de amor mais fofa do mundo inteiro, Hamtaro. – eu o abracei, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem mais uma vez. Que estranho essa coisa de chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo. – Eu também te amo, Edward Cullen. Te amo mais do que jamais acreditei que pudesse amar alguém. Eu amo cada mania e implicância sua. Amo o jeito que você morde o lábio inferior quando joga vídeo game, amo quando você sacode seu cabelo molhado e como você esfrega seus olhos quando acorda, com a carinha de sono mais linda de todas. E você não é bobo. Talvez seja, mas se isso for ser bobo, eu sou a pessoa mais boba do mundo.

E depois disso, palavras não foram mais necessárias. Eu só queria passar o resto da minha vida sentindo o cheiro dele, envolvida em seu abraço e ouvindo seus risos e queixas.

Eu não me importava com as futuras brigas que teríamos, porque eu sabia que nos reconciliaríamos depois; eu não me importava com o futuro. Eu sabia que qualquer que fosse ele, Edward já fazia parte.

Então era isso. Nervoso e calma ao mesmo tempo, vontade de rir e chorar, coração descompassado, suspiros incontáveis, ciúmes bobo e acordar querendo estar ao lado daquela pessoa. Toda essa mistura de sentimentos e sensações. Essa coisinha doida chamada amor.

A boca de Edward junto a minha, meus dedos em seus cabelos e o barulhinho de chuva lá fora eram o quadro perfeito. O primeiro de muitos que a vida pintaria de Edward e eu juntos.

No fim da tarde, estávamos no carro de volta para casa quando meu celular vibrou. Era Alice.

_**De: Alice Duende_

"_Bellita, já chegou em casa? Se não, onde estão? Jazz quer saber se vocês gostariam de se juntar a nós e a Rose e Emm para comer pizza. Beijos."_

- Edward, Alice está perguntando se não gostaríamos de irmos comer pizza com eles e com Rose e Emmett.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Você quer ir também? – ele agora não parava de fazer carinho em minha outra mão.

- Claro, vou ligar para Alice avisando.

A noite na casa de Rose e Emm foi muita agradável. Mauricio, como sempre foi o centro das atenções, e eu não pude deixar de imaginar como seriam meus bebês com Edward daqui a alguns anos.

Edward me deixou em casa antes das onze. Eu não queria esse dia acabasse; eu estava meio boba ainda, corando a todo momento.

- Boa noite, branquela – ele me beijou na porta.

- Boa noite, HamHam. – encostei minha cabeça em seu peito uma ultima vez aquela noite.

- Eu te amo, você sabe? Foi um dia muito especial para mim... – ele acariciou meus cabelos e depositou um beijo. – Obrigada, Bella.

- Você me deu tantos presentes lindos, e eu não estou falando só dos materiais. Esse presente aqui – coloquei minha mão em seu peito – foi o melhor de todos. Eu que te agradeço por me confiar seu coração. Eu te amo, Edward.

- Na verdade eu acho que te entreguei meu coração há doze anos atrás, quando você me ajudou a colocar um band-aid em meu joelho machucado. Acho que a partir daquele momento eu soube que meu coração era seu.

- Pare de ser bobo, Edward – beijei a pontinha de seu nariz.

- Mas é verdade, ué.

Depois de mais alguns beijos carinhosos, eu entrei e pela janela da sala vi o Volvo fazendo a curva na rua.

Meus pais ainda não haviam chegado de Seattle, o que era ótimo. Me preparei para dormir, e coloquei os presentes de em cima do criado-mudo.

Eu já estava cochilando quando o celular vibrou.

_**De: Edward Hamtaro_

"_Boa noite, minha linda. Acho que não vou conseguir dormir tão cedo, mas boa noite assim mesmo."_

Respondi no mesmo instante com um sorriso preguiçoso e bobo no rosto.

_**De: Bella Branquela_

"_Isso é culpa dessa coisinha doida chamada amor. Boa noite, Edward. Eu te amo."_

Enviei e fechei os olhos. Antes que o sono me levasse, o celular vibrou uma última vez.

_**De: Edward Hamtaro_

"_Eu te amo, branquela."_

Enfim o sono me envolveu. Acho que estávamos prontos para o amor.

****Muito amorzinho esses bebês, não é? espero que tenham gostado, um beijo!


End file.
